Rain
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Ulrich is transfixed by Yumi. Pointless fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** UY-ish.

**Warnings:** Kissing! And too much sugar.

**Author's Note:** Oh my, two fics in a row that are YU? I must be sick! Lol. Granted, there was a month and a half between them, but still…Enjoy the brain-melting fluff I attempted to create.

**Dedication:** To Ems because she's had a hell of a week apparently. To Katie because quite honestly she rocks my world though I doubt she'll appreciate the fic since it isn't her pairing or genre.

--

She collapses next to me, eyes closing and arm coming up to cover them. I wish she wouldn't, I love her eyes. But she forgot her sunglasses and for once it's bright and glaring, my shirt sticking to my skin from a mixture of sweat and drying mud. Flecks of brown cling to her cheeks and shirt but she still looks perfect, still looks beautiful.

"What was the score?" she pants.

"Five-two," I reply easily. "You lost."

"Shut-up." She takes another deep breath and slowly moves her arm so she can open her eyes but still shields them from the majority of the light. I wish I'd brought my sunglasses as well. "You cheated."

"I'm not the one who threw the ball at the goal."

"I still didn't make it in, now did I?" she demands. I have to fight the grin off my face. Instead I sit up, reaching for my water bottle and taking a long draw. Wordlessly she takes it from me and downs the rest.

"Sure, help yourself," I grumble. She gives me a brilliant smile, pouring the last couple of ounces over her head so that her dark hair clings to her skin. Her cheeks are flushed from exertion and her eyes are alight from a challenge. "You need to practice more," I tell her. Reaching over I grab the ball and toss it at her.

She drops the bottle, catching the ball and attempting to spin it on a finger. It doesn't go too well, wobbling and sliding off and she lets loose a string of Japanese words. I assume she's cursing but can't be certain. "I can still beat you in karate," she informs me.

"Only because you've studied it since you were able to walk."

"Same with you and this infernal game. Who really cares about kicking a ball across a field and into a net?"

"Thousands of fans across the world." She sticks her tongue out at me but I smile nonetheless. Her body stretches and my eyes watch automatically before heat creeps up my face and I turn to stare into the sun. Eye damage to hell I'm not going to let her catch me watching her.

Her head on my shoulder causes me to flinch but she doesn't notice or doesn't care. "Ugh, I am so exhausted. I don't think I can make it home," she complains, rubbing the ankle she twisted the last play.

"I'm sure Aelita will let you stay with her," I say, focusing on a flock of crows above. She makes a noncommittal sound and pushes herself to her feet. "Heading back?"

"Clouds coming in," she replies. "It's probably going to rain again and I'm covered in enough mud, thank you very much." I smile up at her, climbing to my feet as well. Her eyes are shining and there's a spot of brown streaked from cheek to chin. I can't help but wipe it away with my fingers.

"There goes some of it."

"Thanks." Her voice sounds different but I can't place the tone. So I offer her a smile and an arm so that she can hobble across the field. She glares at the proffered arm, preferring to limp unaided and I simply shake my head, following her.

We're at the track leading to the main courtyard when the skies open up and a fine, persistent, and unbelievably cold drizzle begins to fall. Yumi finally allows me to help her as we make our way over slippery stone that threatens to send us both pitching to the ground. Her body is warm against mine, even as she shivers.

We're at the main courtyard when the skies really open up and spill buckets of cold rain on us. She laughs, face upturned to the grey clouds and storm covered sky, water running down her face and neck in silver rivers. My eyes are frozen to her and she turns, catching my gaze and smiles at me.

"I've always loved the rain. When I was little my mother would always let me play outside in the rain. She says she could never get me away from it and that I was born a reincarnated water spirit. It's utter nonsense," she explains. "But I am a Pisces so maybe that explains it."

"Maybe," I agree.

"It's funny, but in all the movies people always kiss in the rain. Do you think it's as wonderful as portrayed?" Her eyes are staring straight into mine.

I could see the opening. She'd provided the perfect opportunity. I took a half-step closer and her tongue darted out, moistening her lips absentmindedly. I couldn't tear my gaze from her eyes though. This was my chance. I could kiss her, we could both find out the answer to her question. I was half a foot away when thunder resounded overhead and lightning flared to life. I jerked away and her eyes widened a bit.

"Ulrich?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Let's hurry and get inside before we're crispy or waterlogged or both." I rewrap my arm around her, helping her to Aelita's dorm, drowning in coconut lotion or shampoo or perfume or something. I had my opening and didn't take it for whatever reason. But next time, next time I will. Even if it means her killing me.


End file.
